


Late Nights and Pizza Parties

by alldeadallbread



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Queen (Band)
Genre: Car rides, Comedy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, based on a conversation with a friend late at night, cheap pizza, dead memes, lots of dumb jokes, mascot suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldeadallbread/pseuds/alldeadallbread
Summary: John Deacon recounts working at Chuck E. Cheese's with his best friend, when these two idiot teenagers start making their shifts more difficult. They let loose with the two young strangers and end up living their age.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 6





	Late Nights and Pizza Parties

To say that working at Chuck E Cheese’s was a horrid experience would be an understatement. Sure, working there has had some good moments, but mostly bad ones. Like that time a fully grown teenager got stuck in a little helicopter ride. Or that time someone managed to get them self stuck in the claw machine. Or that one time someone used their mouth as a purse for their tokens and ended up accidentally swallowing them. I could go on, really. I could. There are hundreds of stories like that. Unfortunately, all of them come from the same two patrons. Their names are Freddie Bulsara and Roger Taylor. Best friends since birth, and harbingers of chaos. Their solid camaraderie fuels their terrible decisions. Though, who can really blame them? I’d happily do the same if I weren’t working here.

My name is John Deacon, and I was the manager of Chuck E Cheese’s for a long time. Brain May, my closest friend, worked behind the prize counter. It took us a long time to actually get to know Freddie and Roger, and once we did, we didn’t regret it. They say a solid bond is forged in… I don’t actually remember. At the time, Freddie was 17, and Roger was 19. How They managed to remain attached at the hip was mind blowing. I was 20, and Brian was 22. Kind of miserable to be working at a place like that that old, isn't it? Oh well, this is the story of how Brian and I almost banned these two idiots from our establishment.


End file.
